


Stars

by BitterlyJittery



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterlyJittery/pseuds/BitterlyJittery
Summary: All Logan's ever wanted was to see the stars.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stars

Logan loved the stars. He loved reading about them, hearing about them, learning about them in any way he possibly could. He spent hours tirelessly studying charts outlining their locations in the sky, memorizing their names.

But when he looked up into the night sky, he was only ever met with a thick, suffocating blanket of smog. If he was lucky, he’d see the weak outline of the moon, trying her best to cut through the stifling atmosphere, but it was a vain effort.

It wasn’t always like this. He’d seen pictures of clear skies on what was left of the aethernet, skies that shone with stars as far as the eye could see. Then again, it was impossible to tell what was real and what was fake on there, so Logan preferred to stick to his trusty books most of the time, especially the ones published pre-Cataclysm— a time he did not know, and therefore idolized.

Logan was not an athletic child. And yet, he could so often be found climbing trellises and scaffolding, a bag weighing half as much as he did strapped to his back. This was not due to any enjoyment of the activity of climbing himself, but was solely based on a desperate, futile hope that if he could get even a little higher, he’d see them. He’d finally catch a glimpse of the stars he so coveted.

Of course, he was never successful.

At age 23, an age where he should know much better, Logan takes a much larger risk in pursuit of firsthand knowledge of the cosmos.

At age 23, Logan signs up to be the resident chemist on an illegal mission to space.

Logan knows it’s illogical. Crafts like this one had been blown up numerous times by numerous governments. He knows it’s selfish. He does want to contribute to the re-expansion of human knowledge and share his findings, but mostly, not even that deep down, he knows he wants to finally, finally, see the stars with his own two 20/40 hyperopic eyes.

And so he does.

And they are beautiful.

Brilliant in their juxtaposed simplicity and complexity, astonishing in their size and mass, unfathomable in their raw power to create new substances and sustain life, even through a veil so thick only rockets can penetrate it.

Logan is, for once, speechless.

Logan dies speechless.

The stars are the last things he ever sees.

That’s what they say, at least. Perhaps, against all odds, he’s still out there, studying to his heart’s content. Perhaps he’s been to Mercury, and Pluto, and every planet in between and beyond. Perhaps he’s in another solar system, studying stars larger than the mind can comprehend. Perhaps he’s finally happy.

Or maybe he’s just plain old dead.

I know which answer I prefer.


End file.
